In particular for amplifier circuits that are linear with respect to the large signal and that have neuron MOS transistors, there is a great potential for many analog circuit applications, such as for example video and audio applications, sensor technology, analog computers, fuzzy circuits and neural networks.
From the IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices, vol. 39, no. 6, June 1992, the construction and manner of functioning of a neuron MOS transistor and its use as an amplifier are known.
If, using a neuron MOS transistor, an amplifier, or, respectively, summing amplifier, is realized that is linear with respect to the large signal, as a rule it exhibits in its transmission characteristic curve an undefined zero point displacement or, respectively, a displacement of the operating point, which for example is due to a process-caused charging of the floating gate of the neuron MOS transistor.